Sensibilidade
by Yuu Kisaragi
Summary: YAOI Férias forçadas. A dor não se cura rápido, e muito menos a culpa. Pode o amor salvar uma alma miserável? E, antes de mais nada, será que realmente existe amor?
1. Prólogo: Insensíveis

-Bleeeeeeeeeeeeergh...

-AH NÃO! DE NOVO! E EM CIMA DA MINHA ROUPA DE NOVO TAMBÉM!

-Ah, Yohji, deixe o Omi em paz. Quem iria saber que ele fica enjoado em navios? Bem, acho que você terá que lavar a sua roupa (de novo), pois acho que ele não está em condições de fazer isso, sabe, vomitando por aí... Não é, Aya?

-...

-Aya! Diga algo!Estamos saindo em férias pela primeira vez juntos e você só fica olhando o mar!

--

Aya sequer desviou o olhar. Não se daria ao trabalho de responder àquelas indelicadezas de Ken. O ruivo andava mais calado que nunca, e tinha sérios motivos. Mas os outros nem desconfiavam. Eram insensíveis. Só pensavam em como iriam se divertir naquelas férias, e nem pensavam no que os outros sentiam. Insensíveis. O espadachim se retirou do convés sem sequer olhar para os amigos. _Se fossem amigos de verdade, saberiam por que estou assim. Mas não sabem. _Seguiu pelos corredores iluminados do navio sem admirar as porcelanas chinesas, o tapete persa e as luminárias inglesas que ornavam o local. Nada daquilo importava. Sabia que não andava trabalhando direito ultimamente, e como era líder dos Weiss, o trabalho de todos acabava sendo prejudicado. Sabia que era por causa disso que receberam aquelas malditas férias. E sabia que sua motivação para trabalhar acabara completamente. Se tivesse mais coragem, se jogaria no mar, santo mar, e poderia descansar em paz, longe de seus pesares. Mas algo o prendia, e isso ele não sabia o que era. _Todos temos uma missão a cumprir. Vai ver ainda não cumpri a minha._

--

-Que _diabos_ ele tem? – o playboy dizia enquanto estendia a roupa já lavada e se vestia com outra camisa.

-Calma, Yohji. Isso não vai ajudar em nada! Aya anda mais fechado ainda ultimamente, ele está piorando!

-Omi, do _que_ ele pode estar piorando?

_Da alma..._

-...

-Até você fica quieto, Omi! Bem, se você não pode me dizer nada, vou procurar Aya e direi umas boas verdades para ele!

E com um pulo Yohji saiu do parapeito cromado onde estava sentado ao lado de Omi. O loirinho fez menção de segurá-lo, mas... Já estava cansado disso. Deixaria_ dessa vez _o playboy fazer algo por conta própria.

--

_MERDA! Eu vou dar uma lição naquele ruivo maldito! Ele fica se fazendo de O indiferente só para chamar a atenção, ele se faz de O duro, mas na verdade é um FRESCO, isso sim! Vou ver, cadê o número do quarto dele... Merda de bilhete, ah, tá aqui, vejamos..._ pensava Yohji enquanto tateava os bolsos e caminhava a esmo através de corredores.

O loiro nem precisou procurar pelo quarto naquele navio gigantesco e cheio de corredores labirintuosos, pois, quando achou o bilhete com os números das suítes, já estava em frente à do Aya. Abriu a porta sem bater, ainda furioso, mas também sem fazer qualquer outro ruído. Quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e a porta do banheiro entreaberta, se calou e esgueirou-se até aquele fino facho de luz com a mesma adrenalina que sentia durante as missões. Um ataque silencioso e cruel... sim... Aya receberia sua lição enquanto estava distraído. Sem raciocinar o que fazia, o playboy demorou-se um pouco mais enquanto espreitava sua presa, até que por fim rendeu-se ao voyeurismo e deixou-se deleitar enquanto espiava o ruivo lavar-se. Aya tomava banho sem nem sentir o que fazia, lentamente, passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo com a delicadeza de quem tem pele de seda, tão descuidado consigo mesmo e com o sabonete que vivia lhe escorregando das mãos que chegava a ser sensual. Obviamente, Aya estava mais imerso em seus pensamentos do que o seu corpo na espuma, e, de fato, a espuma parecia atender aos propósitos de Yohji. Escorriam do corpo do ruivo direto para o ralo, mas não sem antes se demorarem pelo chão do boxe, só para poderem admirar por um último e fugaz instante o belo corpo que lavaram. _Que merda estou fazendo? E de novo! Eu só deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa quando há uma bela mulher em questão e não quando é um homem que está tomando banho! Melhor sair daqui AGORA! Yohji, envergonhe-se de si!_

Saiu do quarto do ruivo sem fazer nenhum barulho para não chamar a atenção, mas quase o fez ao cruzar a porta e tombar com um pequeno Omi, lhe observando com uma angelical expressão interrogativa.

-E aí, conseguiu arrancar algo dele?

Yo! Essa fic é bem antiga! Ela é de fazendo as contas 2002, mais ou menos. Só estou postando ela agora, mas por ela ser tão antiga, não se assustem pelo o fato de ela estar mal-escrita (apesar de eu ter feito o meu melhor para corrigi-la). Obrigada por lerem


	2. Capítulo 1: Doente

CAPÍTULO 1: Doente

-Não... Ele estava... No chuveiro...

-Mas então por que você demorou tanto para sair do quarto?

-Er... Mas eu não demorei para sair!

-Demorou sim. Se você não reparou, eu vim para cá logo depois de você, te vi entrando e fiquei esperando, você sabe, em assuntos pessoais gente demais atrapalha. – Omi sorriu inocentemente.

-É... que... eu fiquei esperando do lado de fora, pra ver se Aya saía logo do banho, mas como tava demorando, acabei desistindo, e... cá estou!

-Bem, já que você perdeu sua paciência, deixa que _eu_ o espero então – e entregou ao amigo a melhor expressão de enfado que tinha - ...Até mais, Yotan!

Devagarinho e silenciosamente Omi entrou no quarto de Aya. Vendo isso, Yohji sentiu-se um pouco desagradável, preferia que o chibi não fizesse aquilo... Mas não sabia definir o que estava sentindo, então deixou para lá. Enquanto isso, o loirinho sentia seu coração disparar por um sentimento que já havia reconhecido em si há muito tempo, mas cujo nome não ousava pronunciar nem em seus pensamentos. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e viu a porta entreaberta. O tapete estava amassado na frente da porta, denunciando que Yohji estivera ali durante algum tempo. _Yohji, eu sabia que você faria algo do gênero..._ Porém Omi era um bom menino, e ele não gostava de ficar espiando pessoas tomando banho, afinal, também não gostaria de ser espiado. Logo, foi até a cama do ruivo e sentou na beirada, com os pés pendurados, os joelhos unidos comportadamente e as mãos sobre estes. Um anjinho, enfim. E ficou esperando, quietinho, sentadinho, ensaiando na cabeça as palavras, o diálogo, as expressões faciais que usaria, mesmo sabendo que quando os olhos violetas o encarassem ele esqueceria de tudo e acabaria dizendo bobagens. Era nessas horas que se sentia indefeso e... Infantil. Inferior. Não tinha controle sobre si mesmo, sobre seu coração. E o tempo passava, o barulho da água não, enfim, Aya estava num banho interminável! E de tanto esperar, Omittchi acabou adormecendo.

_Quanto tempo passou? Acabei dormindo... Mas onde estou? Ah sim, no quarto de Aya, esperando... E cadê ele? Bem, está na hora de abrir os olhos e ver por que ele não sai da água_.

E só quando abriu os olhos e despertou de verdade é que o loirinho percebeu que o barulho de água já havia cessado, e de que estava acomodado no centro da cama, coberto por um macio edredon e com um pano úmido na testa. E ali, ao seu lado, no ladinho mesmo, em carne e osso, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que ele, seu líder, Aya! ...E tomando conta dele.

-Aya?

-...

-O que houve?

-Estou cuidando de você.

-Mas por quê?

-Você estava dormindo, e estava com febre.

-Sério?

-Parece que seu enjôo não foi um mero sintoma marítimo.

-E-estou doente? Não pode ser! Logo agora que consigo férias fico de cama!

O ruivo suspirou lentamente, a expressão vazia. Enfim disse suavemente:

-Não se preocupe, assim que estivermos em terra firme você poderá consultar um médico e com certeza ficará bem. ...Bom, vou buscar alguma coisa pra você comer.

-Mas... Mas...!

BLAM

Aya saiu do quarto, e Omi não conseguiu lhe fazer pergunta nenhuma. Enfim, seus planos fracassaram, não iria saber o que atormentava os pensamentos do ruivo. Seu único consolo era que o espadachim ao menos falara alguma coisa, o que não fazia há tempos...


	3. Capítulo 2: Cuidados

CAPÍTULO 2: Cuidados

_Nossa... como demorei nesse banho. Não deveria ter feito isso, mas não pude evitar. Distraí-me enquanto pensava na vida, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tem acontecido comigo nos últimos tempos. Pensar em como perdi a esperança na vida, em como perdi a esperança em mim mesmo, como cheguei ao trapo, como me desmotivei, fui para a fossa, para o fundo do poço. Em como podia ter cuidado melhor das pessoas a quem amava, e em como fui negligente com elas, me concentrando nas felicidades que sentia e me esquecendo de minhas responsabilidades como pessoa, como homem. Eu deveria me jogar simplesmente navio abaixo, acabar com esse sofrimento e morrer nessa água tão transparente. Tão gelada. Mas... Quem está ali na minha cama? Aya? Aya? Minha querida Aya? Não, não... É apenas o Omi, dormindo tão serenamente quanto minha irmã já dormiu naquela maldita cama de hospital enquanto eu lutava por ela. Por mim mesmo... A diferença é que Omi dorme, já Aya estava em coma. Mas a expressão é a mesma. E a temperatura dela era gelada, já Omi está... quente. Muito quente._

Aya desabou em cima do chibi, o abraçando como gostaria de abraçar sua irmã naquele instante. Podia materializá-la ali, a maciez dos cabelos, a textura de pétalas de rosa da pele, o cheiro de bebê, principalmente atrás das orelhas. E nesse abraço percebeu que o menino estava com febre, da mesma maneira que percebia a doença na irmã quando eram pequenos. E se não podia tomar conta dela naquele instante, faria isso com ele então. Tomaria conta de Omi. E foi o que fez. E depois de acomodá-lo e tudo mais, ficou admirando o rosto meigo do menino, a pele branca intocada, o nariz pequenino, a boca levemente rosada, tal qual as bochechas, e até se divertiu contando as quase imperceptíveis pintinhas do rosto do chibi.

Quando o loirinho acordou, Aya até ruborizou um pouco, não gostava de ser pego em flagrante observando outra pessoa. E também odiaria que Omi notasse aquela fraqueza. Inventou meia dúzia de desculpas e saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde.

-Aquele moleque... Pensa que vai conseguir arrancar algo de Aya? Claro que não! Eu até que conseguiria, mas Omi? É apenas um piá, não vai conseguir nada. É muito chiiibiiii.

Yohji disse com a voz mais sarcástica e mal-humorada que tinha, e ao mencionar o tamanho de Omi, ainda aproximou o indicador e o polegar para mostrar para si mesmo de quantos centímetros era a altura de Omi.

-O que você está resmungando, Yo------tán?

-Não tire sarro da minha cara, Ken!

-Ehe, não posso evitar. Você é sempre tão irresponsável, e também estava tão bem-humorado com as férias que não posso esconder minha surpresa em te ver tão, hmmm, alterado. – sorria quase que inocentemente, apenas os olhos brilhando em malícia.

-Ah, não vai dizer agora que anda se preocupando comigo, jogador!

-Não é bem preocupação, é apenas cuidado. Cuidado pelos próximos. Faz bem para as relações, sabia? – e agora a provocação era aberta. Natural para amigos de longa data.

-Não interessa.

-Ah, interessa sim!

E Ken deu um salto para frente que chegou a assustar o loiro, que foi encostado na parede do corredor e preso pelos pulsos por duas mãos ao lado de suas orelhas. Estava à mercê do jogador. Só não entedia quais eram as intenções. O moreno se debruçou sobre Yohji, deixando os dois rostos tão próximos que arrepiou o loiro com sua respiração.

-Ken, o... o que diabos você está fazendo?

-Te acalmando.

Foi falar isso e o playboy se descontrolou de vez. Não era um rapaz qualquer que o faria se acalmar. Além disso, como estava pressionado contra a parede, isto estava arruinando seu cabelo! O loiro estava irritado, muito irritado, prestes a agredir o jogador. Estreitou os olhos para aquele rosto contente que se aproximava, cerrando os punhos. E assim teria feito, se não fosse surpreendido por um ardente beijo. O playboy estranhou que aquilo não lhe era desagradável. A maciez dos lábios, o calor que emanava dos dois, o hálito... Primeiro dava uma de voyeur com Aya, agora gostava de sentir os lábios de Ken? Não! Algo estava muito errado ali! Porém, foi fechar os olhos e Yohji quase podia sentir a presença de Aya ali, era como se fosse o ruivo que estivesse lhe beijando, e não o seu melhor amigo, logo o Ken. E assim, aos poucos foi se rendendo e abrindo a boca, com permissividade, para que de si fosse feito o que fosse para fazer. As línguas se tocaram sensualmente, numa dança luxuriosa, o desejo tomava conta de si. _Aya._ O playboy só conseguia pensar nele, queria ver seu rosto, ver os olhos do ruivo fechados enquanto se beijavam e... Abriu os olhos. E lembrou-se de que quem o beijava tão deliciosamente era o moreno. E ao olhar para o lado, teve a impressão de ver um vulto. _É claro... Estamos no meio do corredor, qualquer um pode nos ver aqui._

-Ken... –o jogador não lhe dava espaço para falar. Precisava se saciar, precisava saciar aquela paixão que sentia há tanto tempo – Ken, por favor, pare...

Yohji começou a afastar o jogador de si, com as feições de quem sofre por querer e não querer ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas... Yohji-kun... Você estava correspondendo... Estava gostando, não estava?

O rosto do moreno demonstrava claramente uma mágoa. Ken gostara de Yohji desde o primeiro momento em que se conheceram, haviam se dado muito bem, se entendiam perfeitamente, em pouco tempo eram melhores amigos! E é claro que fora amizade o que sentia no início. Mas Yohji sempre tivera uma sensualidade nata, algo que não era possível controlar, estava em seu "eu". O jeito de andar, a maneira de falar, o movimento... Tudo, tudo fez com que o playboy inconscientemente seduzisse seu amigo. E naquela viagem, estava tudo tão bonito, tão descontraído... Ken sabia que aquele era o momento certo de demonstrar o que sentia. É claro que poderia ter se declarado em vez de simplesmente cair em cima e agarrar Yohji, mas se tivesse usado palavras, o lado racional do loiro funcionaria mais rápido e qualquer acesso seria negado! Era preciso algo mais "choque", um beijo bem beijado faz com que as pessoas percam a racionalidade, pelo o menos em termos de "bloqueios", pois se Yohji não sentisse o mínimo de atração por ele, não teria retribuído. Então... O que havia acontecido?

-Ken... Eu... –ainda estava sem ar- por favor, não faz mais isso...

-O que houve Yohji?

-Vo... Você me assustou! E esse é um lugar perigoso, podem nos ver!

-E daí? Nós não estamos cometendo nenhum pecado, e... –o moreno olhou para o playboy bem no fundo de seus olhos- Yohji-kun, eu gosto de você. Só queria que você soubesse disso. Eu já conheço essas histórias, essas fics por aí em que me fazem ficar correndo atrás mesmo que esteja sendo ignorado, mas, NESSA FIC MANTEREI MINHA HONRA! Hum-Hum! Ou seja, se você gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você, nós ainda vamos ficar juntos no fim dessa história. Mas agora só depende de você.

-Ken-kun...

O moreno sorriu gentilmente, e pôs um dedo nos lábios de Yohji para que este ficasse em silêncio.

-Shhhh... Você não quer que as pessoas saibam né? E bem, se alguém viu, ainda vai esquecer. Eu não vou, e... espero que você também não.

E sem esperar qualquer resposta, o moreno deu as costas ao loiro e se afastou.

--

_Omi... Eu... Eu ruborizei quando estive com ele... O que será que está havendo? Eu senti uma espécie de felicidade quando estive com ele. E eu não mereço isso._ O ruivo perambulava melancolicamente pelos corredores, olhando cabisbaixo para o chão. A vida era cruel. Tirara-lhe quem mais amava, e sequer lhe deixava curtir sua tristeza em paz. Ficava sempre lhe provocando. Dobrou a esquina do corredor sem prestar muita atenção, quando viu... Yohji. E Ken. E o beijo. Há quanto tempo estariam ali? Era melhor não pensar nisso. Deu meia volta e resolveu ir para a proa do navio receber um pouco de vento na cara enquanto apreciava o mar. Esse tipo de atividade lhe causava prazer e uma certa felicidade, conforto... Mas não era uma alegria de verdade, pois a sensação assemelhava-se à paz. E na paz ele poderia ficar remoendo o remorso e enchendo sua cabeça com pensamentos depressivos e sem esperança. Poderia ficar se arrependendo cada vez mais e mais por não ter cuidado melhor de sua irmã. E por não ter passado mais e mais momentos com ela. E poderia também ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo, por ter sofrido aquela desgraça. Por ter permitido que por algum momento sua Aya-chan tivesse sofrido. E assim fez. Ficou ali, sofrendo, sentindo pena de si mesmo e de seu destino que lhe impusera a visão de sua mana definhando pouco a pouco.

-Aya... kun...

O ruivo virou-se com uma quase raiva. Não gostava nem um pouco que o interrompessem enquanto meditava sobre sua vida, e odiava que o chamassem com adjetivos carinhosos. Mas quando já ia dar um tapa e um grito com o intruso, deu de cara com um par de olhinhos brilhantes. E o rosto corado. E o tronco arqueado. E a mão apoiando o corpo cansado no corrimão de metal.

-Omi! Você não deveria estar descansando enquanto eu ia lhe buscar algum antitérmico?

-De-desculpa... Eu não queria incomodar. Mas eu estava preocupado com você. Cada dia que passa você fica mais quieto e escuso. Eu sinto, não, eu _sei_ que alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu. Não pode desabafar Aya? Vai ficar se sentindo triste sozinho?

Aya sentiu um misto de carinho e de raiva por Omi. O menino era tão inocente, puro, lindo. E se preocupava com ele de um jeito muito doce, igual a sua irmã. Ao mesmo tempo, mesmo que delicadamente, estava tentando se meter em sua vida. A uma confusão de sentimentos desse gênero só resta o silêncio. Omi o encarou com doçura e compreensão. Num silêncio pode se descobrir muitas coisas. Então, se jogou para frente e abraçou o ruivo, até porque já não tinha muitas forças para se segurar em um mero corrimão. Aya abraçou o menino de volta, parte por querer sentir novamente a sensação de estar abraçando sua irmã, e parte porque o loirinho não conseguiria se manter em pé sozinho.

-Eu estou adorando as férias, e ao mesmo tempo eu as odeio, Aya. Porque eu sei que elas foram dadas por causa da tua tristeza... Então, por mais que elas possam ser legais, eu quero que acabem logo, pois então eu vou saber que sua tristeza acabou junto.

-...

Antes de desmaiar nos braços do espadachim, o chibi ainda murmurou:

-Só... Não se culpe... Nem tenha pena de si mesmo... Por Aya ter... Morrido...


	4. Capítulo 3: Remorsos

Capítulo 3: Remorsos

-Omi... –Aya não conseguia fazer um movimento sequer. Estava paralisado. Como o loiro poderia saber que a garota havia morrido?

Como não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão, decidiu levar o chibi de volta ao seu quarto. Não poderia ficar sozinho aquela noite e muito menos sair do lugar. Pegou Omi no colo e o carregou pelo navio, sem se importar com os olhares estranhos que muitos lhe lançavam. Quando chegou ao quarto, foi desabotoar um pouco a gola da camisa que o pequeno usava, para que pudesse respirar. Estranhamente, acabou desabotoando tudo, deixando-o com o peito nu. O ruivo sentiu-se incomodado, com uma sensação de culpa que não sabia explicar de onde veio. Mesmo assim, mais por impulso do que racionalmente, acabou tocando o tórax fino do loirinho, enquanto sentia que seu rosto afogueava. _Ele está quente... A febre está muito alta..._ O ruivo então refletiu que talvez devesse cuidar do menino, como forma de compensação por não ter o feito direito com sua irmã. É claro que não nutria por Omi o mesmo sentimento que nutria por Aya, na verdade não tinha sentimento nenhum. Acreditava com todas suas forças, quase como se fosse uma obrigação, que jamais poderia gostar de qualquer ser vivo, com exceção para sua irmã. É claro que o chibi despertava ternura nas pessoas, carinho, mas... Não, o ruivo jamais iria gostar dele e ponto! Quanto à febre, o mais adequado seria pôr o loirinho num banho frio. E assim fez, e se não encarou o corpo do menino foi por muito esforço. Ou não. Aya tinha muito auto controle, além disso, não seria qualquer criança que atrairia sua atenção.

--

_O que... O que Aya está fazendo? O que houve com Omi?_ Yohji inconscientemente se escondeu quando viu os dois indo em direção ao quarto. Não entendia muito bem o que estava sentindo, mas estava com um misto de incômodo e preocupação. Além disso, havia mais mil e uma coisas preocupando-o, como, por exemplo, o beijo que ele trocara com Ken. Como reagiria agora em relação ao seu melhor amigo? Não que estivesse apaixonado por ele. Imagine um absurdo desses! O loiro gostava única e exclusivamente de mulheres! Mas e quanto a Aya? Enquanto saboreava Ken, fora o ruivo que lhe invadira a mente. O que estava acontecendo?

--

_Eu... eu beijei Yohji! Não acredito que tive coragem de fazer isso! Tudo bem que estar perto dele faça com que eu perca o controle sobre mim mesmo, mas dessa vez descontrolei de vez! Isso foi irracional! OK: Yohji sempre me deixou irracional, mas ainda assim havia uma luz em minha mente que sempre me lembrava de que beijar uma pessoa sem seu consentimento pode trazer graves conseqüências! Ken no baka! Mas ainda assim ele correspondeu, isso não se pode negar. Se eu tocar minha boca posso sentir em meus dedos o calor remanescente do beijo. Se passar a língua pelos meus lábios ainda posso saborear os vestígios de sua saliva... Se fechar meus olhos, posso me lembrar em detalhes de cada sensação, de cada milésimo de segundo. Ainda assim, e se Yohji tiver apenas seguido um impulso? Um instinto? Algo que o faz esquecer se é um homem ou mulher que está o beijando, mas desde que seja um beijo é "aproveite ao máximo"? Isso só está deixando minha cabeça confusa! Além do mais, ele me afastou depois... Droga, eu não devia ter feito nada desde o início!_

--

A noite passou silenciosa, e se findou junto com a viagem. Já na aurora podia se ver a terra aproximando-se do navio. Os Weiss tiveram que esquecer suas preocupações por algumas horas, enquanto terminavam com a burocracia e decidiam qual seria a programação. Ken parecia o mesmo de sempre, e embora dirigisse hora ou outra a palavra ao playboy, ainda assim evitava olhar para ele. Tinha medo de receber uma cara de recusa. Enquanto isso, Yohji permanecia mais quieto do que de costume, ajudando nos planos mas sem dirigir a palavra para nenhum de seus amigos em específico. Omi continuava alegre e otimista como sempre, embora fosse possível notar nele o ar doente e cansado. Além disso, quando olhava para Aya, suas feições misturavam-se com sentimentos de alegria, amor quase fraternal, gratidão, melancolia e pena. O ruivo, por sua vez, continuava anti-social como sempre, exceto pelos cuidados que dispensava ao Omi, de um jeito quase paterno.

Decidiram ir às montanhas, e logo compraram passagens de trem e reservaram quartos em um hotel serrano cinco estrelas. Chegando ao seu transporte, dividiram-se em duas salas: Aya e Omi em uma, Yohji e Ken noutra.

--

-Hmmm... Que viagem mais longa...

-Acordou finalmente...

Omi sorriu envergonhado, corando.

-Não é bem assim... Você sabe que não costumo dormir tanto, mas estou doente, me sinto tão cansado! Meu corpo inteiro está dormente!

-Bom, eu até que cuidei de você. Mas parece que não cuidei bem...

-AH! Claro que não, Aya! Você com certeza fez um excelente trabalho! Se você saísse da Weiss daria ume excelente médico!

Omi tentava consertar o que havia dito, já que Aya ainda se sentia muito culpado por não ter cuidado melhor de sua mana. Precisava acreditar que estava cuidando bem de Omi, para sentir-se confortado e perdoado. Como uma compensação. Não pode salvar um (que era mais importante) mas salvou outro (que podia não importar tanto, mas ainda assim era uma vida! Mesmo assim o quanto Omi é importante Aya não pôde especificar ainda. Quando se está sofrendo, poderia fechar seu coração e alma mesmo para as pessoas mais significativas). Não que o espadachim tivesse cuidado mal de sua irmã, talvez tivesse cuidado bem demais até. Mas, como não deu certo, convencia-se que poderia ter feito ainda mais, mesmo que tivesse sido impossível na época. Porém, nesse momento, os pensamentos dos dois rumavam em direções opostas. Omi gostava muito mesmo de Aya, embora não houvesse especificado para si mesmo que tipo de "gostar" era esse. Mas gostava o suficiente para observar o amigo e poder adivinhar na mosca muitos de seus sentimentos, e tentar ajudá-lo, confortá-lo, mesmo que estivesse doente. Doente... Omi se sentia culpado por estar doente. Estava doente e dando trabalho para uma pessoa que deveria relaxar. Isso era horrível! Era ele quem deveria estar dando apoio ao Aya, e não o contrário!

Já com Aya era diferente. Cuidar de Omi estava indiretamente ajudando muito, já que assim podia se redimir sensivelmente da culpa pela morte de sua irmã ao mesmo tempo em que se distraía de pensamentos mórbidos... (?) Mesmo assim, aquela última frase do loirinho lhe fez pensar em sair da Weiss. É claro que aquela chance era remota, mas ainda assim possível. E se tivesse sido um médico em vez de espadachim? Poderia ter cuidado de maneira mil vezes mais acurada de sua mana! Mesmo assim...

-Aya... – o olhar do chibi imprimia uma grande tristeza - Você ainda está tão triste quanto antes... Eu não estou ajudando ne? Só te dou trabalho, não posso ajudar em nada...

-Como líder, preciso cuidar dos integrantes da Weiss. Não se incomode.

-Aya!

-...

Omi estava ficando decepcionado consigo mesmo. Só piorava o clima entre os dois. Preferiu ficar em silêncio então. Até mesmo porque estava novamente se sentindo zonzo e sonolento...

-Como você descobriu que Aya está morta?

A expressão do rosto do ruivo era intrigante. Mais que nunca seu rosto deixava transparecer a tristeza que o abatia. E também o cansaço, o cansaço de viver... Parecia anos mais velho! Havia olheiras circundando seus olhos, a pele branca estava manchada de tanto prender as lágrimas.

-Aya-kun... – Omi tocou a face do ruivo com a mão, acariciando a pele gelada – Eu simplesmente sabia. Eu... Eu me importo muito com você, não consigo te ver tão triste sem me perguntar o porquê! Eu sei que você esconde essa tristeza toda muito bem, mas às vezes ela simplesmente escapa, porque ela te deixa com o rosto mais abatido do que você imagina... Eu realmente queria perder essas férias... Apenas para que você estivesse feliz... Mas a morte da pessoa mais querida nos abate muito ne? É uma ferida que demora muito para cicatrizar, e mesmo quando já está fechada ela continua doendo terrivelmente... Eternamente... Mas ainda assim você não pode perder a sua energia para viver!

-Talvez você tenha razão, Omi... Acho que ficar triste só vai piorar as coisas, pois vai prejudicar vocês todos... E eu já prejudiquei gente demais!

-Não não Aya! Você é uma ótima pessoa! Graças a você estou me sentindo até melhor! Se ainda estou tão doente, é minha culpa, por eu ser fraco! Com certeza se não fossem seus cuidados exaustivos eu estaria mil vezes pior!

-Omi... Você é muito gentil. Às vezes você até parece minha irmã... É uma pessoa ótima, crescendo em minha estima. Na verdade, só há uma possibilidade de eu me sentir pior. Isso ocorreria caso eu perdesse mais uma pessoa especial.

_Aya... Mas sua irmã é a única pessoa especial para você... Isso quer dizer que sua tristeza pode apenas regredir... Isso é bom!_

-Bem, acho melhor você descansar mais um pouco, Omi... A viagem ainda vai demorar mais algumas horas...

-Hai!

--

O ambiente entre Yohji e Ken estava tenso. Os dois estavam sentados em bancos opostos, de frente um para o outro, nervosos, revesando os olhares entre as janelas, a decoração, e entre o outro. Ken não tinha coragem para dizer alguma coisa e abordar seu amigo, e Yohji não estava com iniciativa para começar uma conversa que acabaria se guiando para o assunto que queria evitar: o beijo.

-Eer... Eu vou buscar um café... Yohji, quer uma xícara?

-Não, não... Obrigado...

Ken acabou se sentando novamente no lugar (inexplicavelmente), e passou a observar Yohji com uma expressão carinhosa.

-O... O que você está olhando?

-Nada não! ... Ou melhor, tudo. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, nada mais natural que eu queira te observar, admirar...

-Ehe, de certa forma me sinto traído... – apoiou o rosto na mão, cansado, enquanto olhava pela janela para o horizonte - Eu sempre depositei minha amizade e confiança em você, e acabei sendo surpreendido.

-Yotan, não diga isso! Não traí sua confiança nem pretendo. Além do mais, meus sentimentos por você não ficaram piores, apenas se aprofundaram, de modo que agora quero _ainda mais_ sua felicidade.

-Nesses tempos é difícil se manter feliz... Todos aqui se escondem em suas máscaras. A Weiss é feita disso: máscaras! Cada um tem um passado triste demais para se deixar entregar a um novo sentimento... – suspirou - Isso é melancólico...

-Nossa! Falando assim, tão sério, nem parece o Yohji que eu conheço! Mas as máscaras são usadas apenas por quem ainda não esqueceu seu passado nem perdoou suas dívidas consigo mesmo.

-Talvez... Eu ainda não tenho encontrado a paz que preciso. Tentei apenas esquecer tudo o que houve, e tento ao máximo evitar que aconteça de novo...

-Você está falando _dela_, ne? Quantas noites já passei em claro com você quando sofria pelas lembranças dela...? A mulher que você amou, com quem você poderia ter casado, e com quem não conseguiu nada além de... morte... Talvez você devesse esquecer esses fantasmas que te atormentam, perdoar a si mesmo por não ter podido fazer algo para mantê-la viva.

-É difícil, Kenken... É difícil...

-Bem, você até que tenta lidar com isso! Pensa, você procura em todas as mulheres o que apenas uma te ofereceu de único até hoje. Acredito piamente que ela era especial, principalmente para você. ...Eu sinto um pouco de ciúmes dela... – o jogador lançou um olhar furtivo para o outro.

-EI! Você não tem esse direito!

-Claro que não! Mas não quero roubar o posto dela, não quero tirar o templo que você reservou para ela em seu coração. Eu quero apenas... Compartilhar...

-Não posso, não posso! – o loiro balançou a cabeça em negativa - Já se passaram anos, mas ainda não posso me entregar a alguém de alma e coração... Principalmente para um membro da Weiss. Nós brincamos com a vida, Ken... Nós brincamos... Com a nossa e com a dos outros. Você está sempre em perigo, eu também... Se eu me apegar a alguém, e essa pessoa morrer, eu não sei se conseguiria me reerguer novamente...

-Eu sei... Por isso que não podemos fugir do nosso passado. Nós nos conformamos com ele, não andamos para frente com medo de ter novamente em nossa frente o que já ficou para trás...

-Realmente... mas você fala como se já tivesse superado tudo aquilo.

-Superei sim! É claro que sempre vai me doer lembrar da traição que sofri, e que nunca vou esquecer isso... Mas eu quero superar! Quero fechar esse capítulo e poder começar um novo, mesmo que corra o risco de sofrer de novo! Não adianta eu me guardar da vida, principalmente sendo quem eu sou, um assassino. Do que adianta matar os malvados? Eles também são vidas, também tinham sentimentos, desejos, esperanças e motivações! É claro que podem ter tentando alcançar seus objetivos da maneira errada, mas ainda assim, quando nós os matamos, tiramos toda e qualquer esperança de eles se redimirem por seus pecados...

-Ken... Eu...

Janeiro/2003


	5. Capítulo 4: Músicas

Capítulo 4: Músicas

_Omi adormeceu novamente. Parece mais e mais cansado. ...Acho que devemos chamar um médico quando chegarmos ao hotel._ Aya sem perceber admirava o loirinho que dormia serenamente. O rosto, infantil e angelical, lhe trazia lindas recordações de sua infância, quando sua irmã ainda estava bem. Cada vez mais Omi lhe lembrava sua irmã. Era uma pena que a lembrava agora dela em seu leito de morte, e não nos momentos felizes. O loirinho apenas poderia lembrar esses momentos quando tivesse curado. Aya começou a desejar ardentemente que o chibi ficasse bom logo, e sem querer acabou iniciando um vínculo afetivo. Traduzindo, estava ficando dependente de Omi, pois toda sua escalada em busca de voltar a ter esperança em viver estava baseada no menino. E, enquanto dormia, o pequeno nem imaginava a responsabilidade que tinha adquirido sobre a vida do espadachim.

--

-"Eu te" o quê?

Yohji simplesmente parara de falar no meio da frase, e o silêncio se tornara pesado entre os dois. O que o loiro estava pensando? O que sentia? Não podia terminar a frase simplesmente porque não sabia o que dizer. Os sentimentos estavam confusos.

-Eu... Te admiro muito. Por sua coragem. Por enfrentar a vida de peito aberto, enquanto eu me encolho ante os desafios. Entrar para a Weiss, para mim, representa um recomeço. Eu entrei aqui para não ficar sozinho, para me recuperar. Para reencontrar a minha paz... E, como me julgo incapaz de amar outra pessoa como eu amei Asuka, acabei me tornando esse... Esse bêbado playboy que cada dia sai com uma mulher diferente. Acabei me tornando um lixo, para esquecer, mas sei que se esqueci, ainda não superei. E os meus pesadelos vão me lembrar sempre disso.

-Yohji...

O playboy estava se abrindo com Ken, assim como já fizera outras vezes. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Algo havia mudado entre os dois. Algo quebrara, e outro algo passara a existir. O loiro falara de seus sentimentos como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que fazia isso, como se estivesse entregando novamente sua confiança ao moreno, que, por sua vez, se sentiu encorajado e... Cada vez mais apaixonado. Os dois fitaram os olhos um do outro longamente. Ken olhava com carinho, Yohji com tristeza. E o moreno desejou mais que nunca poder confortar o homem por quem tinha se apaixonado, para quem tinha entregue seu coração mesmo que amar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo fosse algo estranho e novo para si. Ainda assim, era um sentimento puro, e em seu anseio por confortá-lo, se aproximou e abraçou o amigo, que não o afastou, mas também não retribuiu. Ficou parado, os braços inertes ao lado do tronco. Então o moreno novamente cedeu à tentação e aproximou seu rosto do loiro. Já estava quase o beijando novamente, mas foi afastado delicadamente por uma mão que empurrou seu tronco.

-Por favor não faça isso comigo... Eu não quero correr o risco de sofrer... Não estou pronto para isso ainda.

-E...Está bem.

--

Enfim, a viagem transcorreu sem maiores problemas, e o quarteto chegou ao hotel. Cansados, cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto descansar. Estranhamente os quartos ficavam cada um em uma ala diferente do hotel, com uma grande distância de um para o outro. Além disso, o hotel era muito grande e com um complexo emaranhado de corredores que praticamente formavam um labirinto. Era tudo muito luxuoso, com felpudos e vermelhos tapetes persas em todos os aposentos, paredes de mármore negro lotadas de caríssimas obras de arte, em todo canto havia sofás macios e cristaleiras repletas de brilhantes.

O primeiro a acordar foi Yohji, que antes de se sentir cansado se sentia faminto. Ficou perambulando durante meia hora pelo hotel até achar o restaurante, que por sinal, era muito fino. Porém, ele estava vazio, exceto por uma bonita mulher. De cabelos longo, lisos e negros, olhos azuis claríssimos, levemente acinzentados, vestia um sobretudo preto que chegava até os pés. Havia também uma outra mulher, igualmente bela, com cabelos loiros presos em um coque chique, vestindo um longo prateado, sombra preta ao redor dos olhos negros, batom vermelho e flores ao redor do cabelo, flores negras.

A morena sentou ao piano e começou a tocar uma música triste enquanto a loira cantava com uma voz incrivelmente bela, doce, glamourosa, melancólica... O loiro a observava furtivamente e beliscava alguns camarões.

Quando elas terminaram a música, o playboy se aproximou delas, já seguindo seus instintos.

-Nossa! As belas senhoritas fizeram uma bela música!

A morena sorriu sem graça, o rosto corado, enquanto a loira agradecia.

-Obrigada pelos elogios, mas... – então deu uma pequena gargalhada, sarcástica - Essa "bela senhorita" que está ao piano na verdade é meu irmão.

Yohji não costumava sentir-se desconcertado ou constrangido, mas naquele momento, sentiu seu rosto ser tomado por chamas.

-O quê? É um homem?

-Eu... Eu sei... – ele olhou para o lado, incomodado - Todos me confundem com uma mulher...

-Nossa, sinto muito mesmo! – e, antes que aquele desconforto se tornasse maior, mudou de assunto imediatamente - Posso saber como vocês se chamam?

-Eu sou Hibari, e o meu irmão se chama Kouji. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor...?

-Yohji. Prazer em conhecê-los também. Mas o que uma moça tão linda quanto você faz cantando sozinha aqui nesse restaurante, se não há freguês nenhum aqui?

-Ora, você estava aqui... – ela sorriu agradavelmente - E estava ouvindo, já que gostou da nossa música. Para mim, mesmo que haja uma única pessoa nos ouvindo, ainda assim é motivo para cantar. Até porque não há mais nada que eu possa fazer na minha vida.

-Mas então essa música foi composta por vocês?

-Não, apenas por meu irmão. É ele que tem o talento para compor, tocar, criar a melodia e a letra. Eu apenas empresto minha voz a ele... Mas já é gratificante, ne?

-Nossa! Kouji, você é muito talentoso! – o loiro empolgava-se agora, tanto pelo fato por quanto a garota estar sendo receptiva.

O rapaz apenas ficou quieto, sério, intrigando o playboy. Por que era tão diferente da irmã, que agora que começara a conversar, falava pelos cotovelos?

-E bem, eu descobri meu dom de cantar quando ainda era criança, quando eu cantava num coral de crianças em necessidade. Diziam que eu era como um pequeno anjo. Desde então passei a me dedicar integralmente à música, fiz até faculdade disso! – mais uma risadinha - E me especializei em muitos gêneros, inclusive em canto lírico como você pôde perceber nessa música que cantei agora há pouco... Quanto a Kouji, sempre foi talentoso também – baixou a mão para fazer um pouco de carinho nos cabelos do irmão, que desviou - Mas como é tímido, não gostava de tocar para os outros e acabava não se destacando. Por culpa dele que demoramos tanto para achar um emprego que aceitasse nós dois. Afinal, não achei lugar nenhum em que precisassem apenas de uma cantora, por mais talentosa que fosse. Viajamos por todo país, muitas vezes com a roupa do corpo apenas e vivendo da gentileza dos moradores mais miseráveis que encontramos por aí. Com isso, acabamos aprendendo muito sobre os costumes e eu pude aperfeiçoar meu vocal. Além disso, como fiz muitos "bicos" em barzinhos locais, sou conhecida em muitos lugares, de forma que no dia em que eu realizar meu sonho de me tornar uma cantora em turnê, serei bem recebida pelo público! – ela bateu palmas, gargalhando feliz - Mas é claro que por enquanto vamos apenas formar meu pé de meia, trabalhando nessa espelunca aqui. E eu sei que meu irmão irá trabalhar bastante para me ajudar a realizar meu sonho!

_Que mulher barulhenta... E ainda vai ficar se aproveitando do próprio irmão, que foi quem mais trabalhou até agora, sendo arrastado por ela por todo o país sem mesmo poder reclamar. E é ele quem mais tem talento. A voz dela pode ser linda, mas ainda assim não é única. Todo caso, posso ao menos conseguir uma noite acompanhado... Eheh... Melhor sorrir!_

-Mas que história interessante! Bem, estarei torcendo por seu sucesso. ...Mas sua garganta não está seca? Se estiver não poderá cantar! Você gostaria de tomar um drinque?

-Mas é claro que si...

-_Ela não vai tomar **nada**_!

Yohji levou um susto. O belo garoto tinha a expressão mais cheia de ódio no rosto que se pode ter.

-Primeiro um drinque, depois a cama... Você não me engana. Não é o primeiro que tenta conseguir uma noite com minha irmã para depois deixá-la sem sequer um adeus!

-Ko... Kouji! – ela virou-se em diração ao irmão, tentando repreendê-lo - Pare de fazer isso! Já sou maior de idade!

-Mas se comporta como se não fosse! Ou acha que não sei que muitas vezes eles te _pagam_ para dormir com eles?

Yohji até que ia defendê-la, mas quando viu que em vez de lágrimas os olhos dela tinham raiva, o playboy se convenceu de que devia ser verdade a história, e de que o menino havia acertado direto na ferida dela.

-Eu... – durante alguns segundos ela ficou sem reação, mas logo recuperou-se, em fúria total - Argh, eu faço isso para realizar meu sonho, pirralho! Não entende isso? Se você trabalhasse mais para me ajudar a arrecadar dinheiro para meu cd eu não precisaria me esforçar tanto!

-Eu trabalho mais! Você me forçou a trabalhar dia e noite par..!

PLAFT 

Percebendo que a situação ficaria caótica, o playboy teve de tomar alguma atitude, antes que ele próprio fosse atacado mais diretamente. Com muita calma, segurou e puxou os pulsos da cantora para trás e para cima, imobilizando-a.

-Argh! Me larga! Yohji, me larga! – debateu-se, tentando se soltar.

-Olha o escândalo, senhorita. Um tipo assim jamais faria sucesso em uma gravadora.

-Hunf! Está bem! – parou de se debater e se acalmou, o que fez com que o homem a soltasse - Esqueça o que esse idiota disse, é tudo... é tudo mentira! – compôs-se, ajeitando os cabelos. Então abriu um lindo sorriso, tentando desfazer o clima pesado - Mas... E quanto ao drinque que você me ofereceu?

-Hum, fica para outro dia – e ante ao olhar de rejeitada, completou imediatamente - Não quero que Kouji fique me odiando. Bem, vou indo agora. Preciso encontrar meus companheiros. Tchau!

_Ele... recusou? Nunca alguém me recusou antes... Bem, talvez ele não seja tão cafajeste quanto parece..._

E desmaiou ali mesmo no meio do salão. Kouji foi automaticamente até ela e a retirou do chão, levando-a para o camarim. Já estava acostumado com isso. _Quando será que ela vai aprender a se cuidar? Ela não pode sair por aí transando com qualquer um. Isso só vai piorar!_ Pôs um pano molhado na testa da cantora e trocou o vestido fino por um pijama confortável. Já era rotina ter que cuidar de Hibari quando ela desfalecia.

--

_Quanto tempo passou desde que comecei a dormir? Nossa, ainda estou doente. Isso é ruim. Se ao menos Aya estivesse aqui para me tratar... Ou meu pai... Aposto que os outros já estão se divertindo, enquanto eu fico aqui, inútil! Melhor tomar um anti térmico, um analgésico e tocar para a enfermaria ver se alguém me trata. Afinal, já que estou de férias, melhor aproveitar. Além do mais, doente do jeito que estou, não vou poder ajudar Aya a sair de sua depressão!_ E pensando assim foi que Omi tirou forças para se vestir, desarrumar a mala e vagar pelos corredores até descobrir que não havia enfermaria. E desmaiar, sozinho e perdido.

--

_O que será que Omi está fazendo agora?_ A pergunta não saía da cabeça de Aya, que estava com uma preocupação quase obsessiva pelo chibi, praticamente se esquecendo de sua falecida irmã, embora sem perder a grande tristeza que se abatia sobre si. _Ele está doente, e se sair por aí, tomar frio e ficar pior ainda?_ Acabou decidindo por ir procurar o loirinho. Apenas tomou um banho rápido e logo foi vasculhar os corredores para achar o quarto do menino. Tocou a campainha seguidas vezes, e como ninguém atendeu, resolveu verificar se a porta estava destrancada. Estava. Aya olhou em cada cantinho do aposento pelo menino, mas não achou, ficando ainda mais preocupado. Procurou então pelos corredores do hotel, pelas alas, por todos os lugares, mas nada, nada de Omi! O guri havia sumido!

--

-Hmmm... Então você estava perambulando pelos corredores e acabou desmaiando menino? Até parece alguém que conheço... Só espero que você não demore muito para acordar... Isso ia me dar _muito_ trabalho...

Janeiro/2003


End file.
